<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bento Burglar by TessaKeane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182093">Bento Burglar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane'>TessaKeane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Umino Iruka, Bento Burglar, Gay, Humor, Iruka isn't paying for this, Justice?, KakaIru Week 2019, Kakashi's in trouble, M/M, Mainly KakaIru but SasuNaru if you squint, Meals, Mother Hen Iruka Umino, Naruto just wants his lunch, Sasuke questionably may just want Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#3- Meals</p><p>Naruto begs Iruka to double his Bento box portions, Iruka does not like why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kakairu, Kakashi/Iruka, SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Week 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! Tis I, TK, back for the next KakaIru Installment. As usual if MxM is not your thing then don't read or comment. Otherwise hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iruka-sensei I need to ask you a favor.” Naruto Uzumaki said as soon as Iruka had opened the door to him.</p><p>“Good afternoon to you too Naruto.” Iruka commented, ushering him into the apartment, and on to the couch.</p><p>“Sorry Iruka-sensei, how are you?” the boy said trying again, since his impatience wasn’t likely to help him get that favor, at least not when it came to Iruka.</p><p>“Better than you it seems,” Iruka mused as he ruffled the boy’s hair and put water on the stove to boil, “you look skinnier than I remember. Haven’t you been eating the lunch boxes I’ve sent to you?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened,</p><p>“That….that’s exactly what I came here to talk about, the lunch boxes.”</p><p>Iruka tilted his head confused,</p><p>“Did you not want me to send them? I guess it could be embarrassing for you now that I think about it, but that’s no reason to let it go to waste.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head emphatically,</p><p>“It’s not embarrassment. Seriously Iruka I very much appreciate them, it’s just-” he began, but was interrupted,</p><p>“Did you not like selection? I don’t remember you being such a picky eater when you were younger.” He looked puzzled.</p><p>“Iruka I’m not picky, do you have any idea how much expired food I’ve consumed in my lifetime? It’s definitely not that. If anything it’s the opposite, you see-”</p><p>“Could it be that you don’t have an appetite? Are you sick Naruto?” Iruka said worried, sitting on the couch next to the boy in case the news was too heartbreaking to take as he went to feel the boy’s forehead.</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m sick, I’m sick of being irrupted Iruka-sensei,” he snapped, but soon remembered his goal, realizing that he should be kissing up to the other, so he grabbed his former teachers hands and said, “I’m sorry that is the hunger talking. Please continue to send me meals, but could you by any chance double the portions?”</p><p>“Double it?” Iruka questioned confused, “do you have a tapeworm or something?”</p><p>“More like a leech and his name is Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto grumbled.</p><p>“Okay I’m definitely going to need a better explanation than that.”</p><p>Naruto sighed,</p><p>“So basically every time we’ve trained, or been on local missions, every one of us has been bringing our own food…except for Kakashi-sensei. He used to just skip it or take a little bit from each box at mealtimes. But ever since you’ve been giving me food he keeps finding reasons to take it and it’s making me starve!”</p><p>“What reasons could he possibly have to take it in the first place?”</p><p>“Well first I just gave him a little and it was okay, but the next day he said that it looked suspicious and had to be tested for poison. Then he ate all of it and insisted that any of the pieces could have been poisoned individually,” Naruto started sighing at the memory before continuing, “then the next day he said my performance was subpar so I didn’t deserve lunch. Then he said I could control my chakra better if I worked on an empty stomach.”</p><p>“And you didn’t believe him?” Iruka questioned, a bit amused despite himself.</p><p>“No, and every day the excuses are getting weirder. Once he said he had to donate it to a starving dog, then he said I had pissed off someone’s ancestral spirit and had to give it to them, then he said that the boss of Ichiraku Ramen was looking for a new flavor and if I didn’t give it to him it would have to close down, and on and on. But each day he totally ate it!”</p><p>“How do you know that? Surely he wasn’t bold enough to eat it in front of you after all of those excuses. Maybe he doesn’t trust that the lunch boxes are safe. He could be looking out for you.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head,</p><p>“Oh no, there is evidence of the opposite.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Naruto nodded,</p><p>“Yes, since Kakashi was acting even odder than usual I enlisted Sakura and Sasuke.”</p><p>Iruka’s eyebrow quirked,</p><p>“And Sasuke actually went along with this?”</p><p>“Of course he did, I told him if he didn’t I would go alone with Sakura.”</p><p>“Why would that matter to him?”</p><p>Naruto paused, then flushed a little, before completely avoiding the topic by continuing,</p><p>“We found witnesses and no evidence are at the vague places he alluded to.”</p><p>“Okay, so basically you want me to make a lunch box for you and Kakashi pretty much daily?”</p><p>Naruto relaxed into a smile,</p><p>“Yes that would be great.”</p><p>Iruka folded his arms in front of him,</p><p>“Just how much money do you think I make between the academy and the missions room that I should have to feed two grown men?”</p><p>Naruto blurted,</p><p>“Um…I’m guessing not that much if you put it like that.”</p><p>“You obviously don’t understand the plight of a ninja academy sensei. I have to pay for things out of my own pocket for students. On holidays that matter I have to get gifts for friends, colleges, children and their parents, former students, the Hokage, you name it. Then I have rent, groceries, clothes, and a dependant…that’s right I count you Naruto, and I don’t go on any other missions to accumulate wealth of any kind. But I should pay for an S level Anbu’s lunch meals as well?”</p><p>Naruto got down on his knees in front of his sensei,</p><p>“But if you don’t I’ll starve!”</p><p>“No you won’t, ask Sasuke to feed you.”</p><p>“But…but he only eats bland, disgusting food and if I’m indebted to him for food he’ll make me-- No I can’t! Please just feed us!”</p><p>“Naruto just tell Kakashi that I said he’s not allowed to eat your food.”</p><p>“But then he’ll know I snitched on him!”</p><p>“But you did.”</p><p>“Yes, but then not only will he not stop eating my food, but he’ll also seek revenge.”</p><p>Iruka rolled his eyes,</p><p>“Oh come on, a grown man that the Hokage put in charge of students could not possibly be that immature and petty.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Naruto said stubbornly.</p><p>There was a pause as both of them considered what they should do about the situation until Naruto punched his palm and said,</p><p>“I’ve got it! Since money is the problem I’ll just pay you to do it.”</p><p>Iruka sighed,</p><p>“I can’t accept your money.”</p><p>“I can get Sasuke to pay, he doesn’t seem to do much with his own money.”</p><p>“I can’t take his money either, and wouldn’t that make you indebted to him again anyway?”</p><p>“Oh yeah…But I can’t just starve or eat you out of house and home. Why do all of my teachers outside of the academy steal my things anyway?! Do they count it as training?!” Naruto stomped indignantly.</p><p>Iruka considered this before saying,</p><p>“Actually, if anyone should have to pay it should be the culprit himself.”</p><p>Naruto clapped,</p><p>“Yay Iruka! That’s exactly it, but how do we enforce it?”</p><p>“Leave that part up to me. Just pick up your food tomorrow as usual. We’ll see just how shameless Kakashi-sensei actually is.”</p><p>Naruto sighed,</p><p>“I’m going to guess pretty shameless to be honest.”</p><p>But despite Naruto’s misgivings he agreed and ate a meal with Iruka before heading home thankfully not starving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Naruto was in a good mood as he entered Iruka’s apartment, carrying the now cleared out bento boxes that he’d picked up that morning. Iruka, who happened to have been grading when he knocked glanced up at him before finishing up the test in front of him. When that was done he set the others aside to greet his favorite former student and see how the plan went,</p>
<p>	“So I take it things went well today?” </p>
<p>	Naruto beamed at him throwing himself on to the couch with a contented sigh,</p>
<p>	“Your plan was brilliant Iruka-sensei, you should’ve seen it!” </p>
<p>	Iruka smiled settling himself down next to Naruto and leaning his arm against the cushion and his head against his arm,</p>
<p>	“Well it was a somewhat obvious letter. I suppose I should have written it a bit more tactfully, but I’ve found that with children, and Jonin, it’s important to be clear and firm.”</p>
<p>	“Well you certainly showed him. He took one look at your note and took out his money right away!”</p>
<p>	Iruka nodded,</p>
<p>	“At least he feels some level of shame I see. That’s actually pretty impressive for a Jonin.” He mused.</p>
<p>	“Oh yeah, once he had his he didn’t even look at mine and he was in such a good mood he actually taught us something today.” </p>
<p>	Iruka frowned,</p>
<p>	“He should be teaching you something every day.”</p>
<p>	“He even wrote you a note and put it in the bento when we were done. I didn’t get to read it since I was practicing a new jitsu, but since he didn’t eat mine as I well I think it’s probably a long overdue letter of apology.”</p>
<p>	Iruka decided now was as a good a time as any to clean out the Bento boxes in preparation for tomorrow, but he paused to ask,</p>
<p>	“Are you staying for dinner tonight, Naruto?”</p>
<p>	Naruto frowned,</p>
<p>	“Normally I’d love to, but Sasuke promised to take me to Ichiraku’s tonight.”</p>
<p>	“Sasuke did?” Iruka questioned as he undid the cloth that held each bento together, “That’s funny, he’s not really fan of ramen as far as I can remember, is he?”</p>
<p>	Naruto shook his head with a smirk,</p>
<p>	“That Teme only has like two facial expressions, how am I supposed to know what he does or doesn’t like? I just know that he offered and my stomach is a bottomless pit.”</p>
<p>	“Well I’m not sure of too many things that he likes myself, but I’m fairly positive I know of at least one.” Iruka mumbled, more to himself than to Naruto.</p>
<p>	“What’d you say?” Naruto questioned curiously.</p>
<p>	“Nothing, nothing, have fun with Sasuke tonight and remember not to eat his meal unless he offers it to you.”</p>
<p>	“I wouldn’t-”</p>
<p>	“You have.” Iruka stated firmly, throwing the previous cloths into the laundry bin as Naruto scowled.</p>
<p>	“Well I don’t see the problem, he eats like a freakin’ bird anyway!”</p>
<p>	“Nevertheless-” </p>
<p>	“Fine, I won’t eat his unless he offers it or he’s going to waste it. Can I go now?”</p>
<p>	“Alright then, I’ll take your word for it. Night Naruto.”</p>
<p>	“Night Iruka-sensei, see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>	Iruka nodded and closed the door behind him as he left before beginning to wash out Naruto’s bento box. As he did he thought about the note he had sent with the boy. He’d done a few revisions so he’d pretty much memorized it. He wasn’t sure what about it had put Kakashi in a good mood though. Not that Jonin were the most logically oriented to be fair.</p>
<p>	All he had said, pretty much, was,</p>
<p>	“Please stop stealing children’s lunch boxes, there is no such thing as a free meal.”</p>
<p>	He didn’t even remember saying who it was for or from in the message itself now that he thought about it, but there was really no question of who to anyone with brain cells<br/>
and Kakashi was considered a genius by most. Even more so by people who didn’t know him. </p>
<p>	At the sink Iruka cleaned Naruto’s box first, but his eyes were curiously fixed on the other. He couldn’t help but wonder about the note until at last it was the next bento boxes turn. He reached for and opened the box.</p>
<p>	The letter was surprisingly clean considering it was put in a lunch box. Kakashi had not only eaten everything, but must have also cleaned the inside, before sending it back, which was a pleasant change from Naruto’s who ate everything, but often left residue inside despite that. </p>
<p>	Although it was already clean Iruka still decided to rewash it before reading the scribbled note, in case the Jonin had done something odd like licked it clean or shared it with a Nin-dog. Soon it was set to dry and Iruka took the letter with him over the couch to read it.</p>
<p>	He plopped down and somewhat nervously unrolled the scroll. Before reading it he was a little scared that he might have offended the Jonin, but as he read his nerves quickly turned into annoyance and shock.</p>
<p>	100,000 Ryo fell out of the scroll as Iruka read,</p>
<p>	“Dearest Iruka-sensei,</p>
<p>	Thank you for the bento box. I apologize for sharing with Naruto, I’m not much of a cook myself and it was too tempting to ignore. I didn’t even think about the cost, which was very wrong of me. From now on I’ll send payments of whatever you decide. Just let me know.</p>
<p>Sincerely, Kakashi.”</p>
<p>	 Iruka began to rub his temples. He could not believe the audacity of that Jonin. When had he offered meals for life? Naruto’s sensei was shameless alright.</p>
<p>Kakashi had been given the lecture in the form of a note, but as a teacher when a student didn’t learn from the lecture it was time to take a more hands on approach. Iruka grinned evilly as he prepared lunch for the next day, he did enjoy teaching lessons after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all :) When uploading it I realized this chapter is probably more of an epilogue and thus is rather short, but I hope you still like it it despite that. For more KakaIru Fire and Fluff check out the rest of my Kakashi Iruka works ^^. As the next prompt in the 2019 Series is Not Ninja I thought up something very different from my current usual with it. For now Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who send kudos and kind comments. Enjoy and hope to see you again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Naruto brought Kakashi another bento box. By this point the kids had made a bet with him about whether or not Iruka would do it again. Sakura grumbled in annoyance as she handed over their money, as a self-satisfied Kakashi took out his chopsticks and began to eat. But no sooner had he taken a bite when his whole face turned bright red. He jumped up and ran around coughing wildly until his three students finally managed to tackle him.</p>
<p>	“Oh no, was the food not from Iruka? Was it poisoned?” Sakura screamed.</p>
<p>	“The note!” Naruto suddenly remembered as he grabbed it from the bento box and read it aloud,</p>
<p>	“To Kakashi-san,</p>
<p>	Since you liked my cooking so much I thought I should spice it up. Hopefully once you cool down you will remember that you catch more flies with honey. I’m not a red district entertainer so you can’t just throw money at me and expect to get your way. </p>
<p>						Sincerely, <br/>                                                   Iruka</p>
<p>	PS. If I hear that you’ve taken Naruto’s meal one more time I will make sure every meal you eat in Konoha is an absolute nightmare. “ </p>
<p>	Kakashi had finally stopped coughing.</p>
<p> Ever since that day Kakashi has left Naruto’s meals alone, though the same could not be said of the boy’s former Sensei. Eventually he worked out a way to eat the meals that Iruka cooked. But you can be assured that Kakashi had to work to get it and yet, somehow the copy nin didn’t seem to mind that part at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>